Daykeeper
by Mally25
Summary: He tells me all his secrets, he thinks nobody knows, we lay together in daylight, I love him so. -"Daykeeper" The Foreign Exchange. The link to the banner is on my profile! made by KourtneyCullen :


**A.N: Okay…this one shot just came to mind while was I at a basketball game (I'm a manager) and it's been in my mind since. It's based off of Foreign Exchange's very own "Daykeeper." It's a Dramione….enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**The feeling of a thousand knives in the middle of his left forearm roused him from his sleep in the late night, early morning. Pulling himself away from his wife, he begins to dress himself, wondering what could possibly be the issue now.**

_**I can't sleep at night,**_

_**Cuz they won't see me, **_

_**Runnin' from the daylight **_

_**To where she keeps me,**_

"**Again?" came a sleep worthy plea from behind him. He turns to his wife with cold indifference already settling into his eyes. **

_**And, when the sun rises,**_

_**She watches over me.**_

**If anyone looked into his eyes at this moment, they'd think he was an evil and cold person, but she knows him. She knows that he loves her and this is why he is doing this; to keep his family safe. His small but significant family safe. "Sorry love. I have no choice. It's for the best."**

_**Waiting for the daylight,**_

_**Cuz then she'll keep me,**_

_**In the safety of her arms,**_

_**She never leaves me.**_

_**And when the sun rises,**_

_**She watches over me…**_

**She rose out of her bed, grabbed his cloak and mask, and dressed him as he stood, frozen in his spot. Grabbing his cloak, she draped it grudgingly over his wide shoulders; the mask, the one thing she hates touching most of all, feels as though it knows she's a mud blood and is burning her skin as she softly places it on his face. Unable to look at his face now, she quickly circled around his back and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. When finished, she once again laid on the bed and stared at him, memorizing his face.**

_**He tells me all his secrets, **_

_**He thinks nobody knows,**_

**She knows everything about him; he's entrusted her with his all. The first time he killed someone; his first raid. When his mother was killed right in front of his eyes.**

**Once dressed, he lays back on the bed, pulling his wife to his chest to cuddle her. Tucking her head under his chin, he hugs her tightly. The darkness slowly turns to gray, then pink, red, and orange as the sun begins to rise.**

_**We lay together in daylight,**_

_**I love him so,**_

_**And when the sun rises,**_

_**He watches over me.**_

"**I must go. I can't keep him waiting any longer unless it starts to look suspicious. Let me go." Draco softly but firmly pushes her away from him and stands from the bed.**

_**It's not like it was before,**_

_**And she can't keep me anymore.**_

_**She loves me?**_

"**I love you. Please come back safely." She cries out to him before he can open the door. Draco turns back to her and they stare at each other.**

_**Why won't you stay here with me?**_

_**I pray that our morning won't leave,**_

_**Let me keep you, **_

…_**then you'll see…**_

"**Stay. Don't go. We can go to the Order of Phoenix for help. You don't have to do this!" She burst out suddenly, and his eyes turned cold, truly, this time. **

"**I told you no. No. It's not going to happen. At all. I will go to this meeting, and you are ruining my chances of survival every second I waste here arguing with you. Go back to sleep. I'll be back later tonight." He turned, strolled out of the room, and ended any chance of reopening the conversation with a slam. Hermione's body slumped on the bed and she stared at the door, hoping that it would open.**

_**Don't hide the truth from yourself,**_

_**It's you who I'll love and protect,**_

_**Let me keep you,**_

_**Here with me.**_

**When it didn't, tears burned her vision as she whispered a broken, "I love you," into the silent, cold, lonely bedroom.**__

_**It's not like it was before,**_

_**And she can't keep me anymore,**_

_**She loves me,**_

_**She loves me?**_

**Draco stood, leaned against the door that led to the one place he wanted to be. Pulling the mask off of his face, he wiped the lone tear that would be for her; his sweet Hermione, and walked next door. Opening the door, he sees his little angel sleeping in her bed. Her curly blond hair fans out on the pillow, giving her even more innocence than he'd ever witnessed since this war started. Kissing her on her cheek, he whispered in her hair, "My sweet little angel, Abby, I love you. Never forget that." Unwillingly, he turns away and silently shuts the door behind her. **

_**She loves me?**_

…_**she loves me?**_

**Going back into his bedroom, he sees Hermione staring at the door, now at him. Running to him, she hugs him tightly around the neck. They stayed like that for a while, knowing but wishing otherwise. Pushing her away, he looks into her eyes. "I love you too. You are my breath, you and Abby. Don't forget that. I'll be fine." but she knew differently. The Order was attacking the Death Eater's hideout and everyone with a mask one would be killed or kissed by dementors. Draco stood and walked out of the door, down the stairs and to the front door. **

**As he opened the door, he turned toward the stairs and smirked. **

…**.Life as an undercover Order member is hard when your unknowing wife is Hermione Jean.**

**A.N: There you go….hope you enjoyed it! Did you really think Draco was going to die? I'm sorry! But he's not. This is a one shot…just thought I'd point that out!**

**Peace out yo! MalMal25**


End file.
